ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of the Vampire
Story Kai and Yenal are running through the crypts under the ground, in ancient Egyptian like ruins. Crujö and Kuphulu are giving chase, as Yenal turns back, snarling at them. Kai: Yenal, come on! Yenal: Go! I’ll hold them off! Yenal’s snout splits, him firing a sonic howl. Crujö is deafened by it, holding his ears, while Kuphulu makes it through, extending bandages to close Yenal’s snout. Kuphulu chases after Kai, who exits the crypt room and goes down a dark hall. Kuphulu: You cannot escape from me! Kuphulu jumps and crawls across the ceiling, dropping down from the ceiling in front of Kai. Kai goes to slide along the ground, when bandage tendrils catch her by the armpits, lifting her up. Kai struggles, as Kuphulu laughs. Kuphulu: Just come quietly, my dear. You are all caught up in my web. Thorns rain down from the sky, cutting through the bandages. Kai drops and lands on her feet, jumping and back hand springing away. Quilscade comes down, getting in between them. Kuphulu: John Smith?! Kai: You sure took your time. Quilscade: Have you seen the state of the universe recently? I’ve been pretty busy. Kuphulu extends bandage tendrils, as Quilscade swings his arms, firing thorns that pin them to the ground. Kuphulu lunges at Quilscade, who jumps and flips over him, firing thorns that catch his back bandages. Kuphulu spins around to strike Quilscade behind him, him rolling to the side and catching Kuphulu’s feet with thorns. Kuphulu: You shall not hold me down! Quilscade lands in front of Kai, as Kuphulu lunges at him. However, he is unable to reach, the thorns preventing his stretching. He struggles, as Quilscade gives a head tilt. Quilscade reverts, as John swirls his arms, a ring of water circling him. He launches the water at Kuphulu, freezing his body as it hits him. John: One down. I’ll be back. Stay put for a moment! John runs off, heading to help Yenal. Kai: Fine. I was going to see what this one knew anyway. Yenal’s snout is freed, as Crujö goes to slam his arms into Yenal. Yenal jumps back and dodges, as John dashes in on a gust of air, slamming his palms into Crujö. Crujö skids back slightly, when he swats John away, who jumps over it. John charges in again, unleashing a series of jabs and punches. Crujö: Wimpy creature. You can’t harm me! John: Maybe. But we can change that pretty quickly. Yenal, how big a scream you think we can get out of him? Yenal: (Grinning) Doesn’t matter if we can’t hear him. John transforms into Wolf Bane, as he and Yenal split their snouts. They both fire sonic howls, overwhelming Crujö. He falls over, defeated. Wolf Bane: Easy enough. Let’s check back in with Kai. Wolf Bane reverts, as he and Yenal go back to join Kai. Kai slaps Kuphulu in the face, it turning at a 90 degree angle. It straightens out, Kuphulu laughing. Kuphulu: You call this torture? I will never submit to you! John: Whoa, whoa, Kai! What are you doing? Kai turns, looking irritated at John as he approaches. Kai: This one and his goon chased after us for some reason, and I want to know why! John: You do realize that you’re slapping one who is immune to physical attacks like that. Allow me to give it a try. John goes over, getting in Kuphulu’s face. John: Who do you work for? Kuphulu: Try as you may! You can’t get me to talk! John: Last time you worked for Lord Transyl, who was almost undefeatable. A smart guy like you, I bet you found your way back to him. Kuphulu: Oh, but that’s not even half of it! My Lord Transyl has teamed up with the High Ecto-Lord, Zs’Skayr! John: (Feigning fear) Lord Zs’Skayr?! I thought he was destroyed! Kai rolls her eyes, having little confidence. Kuphulu: So you thought! But he was revived, by the being called Intellectuary! Kai: Intellectuary? John: He’s the one who made the universe the way it is. And I bet he has a big job for you guys. Kuphulu: Yes. He has tasked us with sending a corrodium wave throughout the universe, corrupting every living being possible! All of them will be under our command, and we’re loyal to the Intellectuary. John: That is so scary! Where are they doing that? Kuphulu: At Zs’Castle Zs’Skayr! Just go down three tunnels, and it’s the second door on the left. John: Really? Thanks! We’ll be on our way now. John forms a sphere of water, as it splashes and freezes Kuphulu’s face. John looks at Kai, smug. John: And that, is how you interrogate someone. No torture needed. Kai: Look at you, acting all high and mighty. I’m pretty sure you’ve done some torturing in the past. John: Not when I could help it. Yenal: So now what? John: Now, we go incognito, sneak up on them and take them out. End Scene In Zs’Castle Zs’Skayr, Lord Transyl and Zs’Skayr are preparing a satellite ray, charged by corrodium in the center case. Zs’Skayr: Yes. Soon our conquest of the universe will be complete! Transyl: Bah! I despise this plan of corrodium servants. They taste terrible! I prefer my minions living and defiant. They taste much better with a fight. Zs’Skayr: Your line of sight is so limited, Lord Transyl. You don’t see that we can take control of all life that exists! Kai: Let, me, go! Zs’Skayr and Lord Transyl look towards the door, seeing Crujö and Kuphulu leading Kai in, Kai’s hands bound by bandages. Kai struggles to get out of Kuphulu’s grip, him not having it. Kuphulu: Quit squirming already, you little worm! You are now in the presence of Lord Transyl and Ecto-Lord Zs’Skayr. Kuphulu pushes Kai to her knees, as Zs’Skayr comes over, inspecting her. Zs’Skayr: Ah. One of John Smith’s old flames. What a perfect subject to have. Kai: (Angrily) Old flame? Are you joking? Zs’Skayr: Where is he? It’s not like him to just leave you all alone. Crujö: No sign of him, master. Zs’Skayr: And as it should be. With everything the Intellectuary has done, he is surely busy. Allow you to be the witness to our grand plan! Zs’Skayr flies over to the corrodium beam, activating the controls to turn it on. The device begins to charge, as Lord Transyl comes over to Kai, smacking his lips. Transyl: As long as we’re waiting, I’ll help myself to a little snack! Kai: Ew! Get away from me! Kai raises her leg, kicking the side of Lord Transyl’s head, though he doesn’t budge. Kai pushes off, and flips away, the bonds coming off her hands. Zs’Skayr: (Sighs) What’s the point of a demonstration if you eat the one who’s to receive it! Kai: Yeah right! There’s no way we were going to let you eat me! Zs’Skayr: “We?” A dream barrier is revealed to be around Kuphulu and Crujö. The image melts, revealing Royal NiGHTS and Yenal. The Dream Barrier shines with a bright light, Lord Transyl screaming and smoking from the light. Zs’Skayr yells as he phases into the ground. Yenal then pounces at Lord Transyl, swatting him away. Lord Transyl recovers, hissing. Transyl: So, you’re back. Royal NiGHTS: What can I say? I find you in need of destroying. Again. Royal NiGHTS throws dream disks, which shine with light. Lord Transyl flies and dodges them, striking Royal NiGHTS with his arm. Royal NiGHTS goes flying, reverting as he does. Yenal fires a sonic howl at him, which Lord Transyl takes, releasing a sonic blast to blow Yenal back. Kai charges in, jump kicking Lord Transyl. Lord Transyl looks unamused, catching her leg and holding her upside down. Transyl: Don’t worry my sweet. I will make it swift. Lord Transyl opens his mouth to bite into Kai’s neck, when a rock flies into his mouth. He muffles as he struggles, Kai slipping out of his grip. John is over to the side, approaching. John: Kai, Yenal! Turn that machine off! Kai and Yenal run towards the corrodium beam, Lord Transyl breaking the rock with his jaw. He lunges at John, who counters with Oathkeeper, Lord Transyl’s claws stuck on them. John then channels mana through Oathkeeper, releasing a flash of light. Lord Transyl burns, as he is thrown back, crashing into a pile. Zs’Skayr comes out of the ground, wielding a scythe. Zs’Skayr: The Intellectuary gave me life again, in exchange for yours! Zs’Skayr swings his scythe, John parrying with ease. John spins, as Zs’Skayr floats back to dodge, then goes for a slash. Kai is typing on the computer, frantically looking for the shut down command. The machine almost reaches full charge, as Kai bangs the computer. Kai: Forget this. Yenal, destroy the machine with your sonic howl. Yenal: With pleasure. Yenal fires a sonic howl at the machine, breaking it in several spots. Kai bangs the computer again, as the system powers down, the charge being lost. Kai: It worked. It actually worked! Two Corruptulas fly through the air, planting themselves onto Kai and Yenal’s forehead. John and Zs’Skayr continue to clash, as John swings Oathkeeper, firing an orb of light at Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr phases into the ground to dodge, as Kai and Yenal approach John, him spotting the Corruptula. John: Oh, not those things again. Sorry guys. Kai and Yenal charge at John, who spins, knocking them away with a burst of wind. They hit the ground, sitting back up. Zs’Skayr phases out of the ground, behind Kai. Zs’Skayr: You can remove the Corruptula from this one. She’s mine. Zs’Skayr phases and enters Kai, who screams in pain and disgust. The Corruptula breaks off, as Kai stands, with blackened eyes. Kai/Zs’Skayr: Let’s see how you handle this! Kai wields the scythe, as she charges in, swinging the scythe at John. John dodges each blow with ease, as he stomps the ground, an air stream reflecting off the ground and hitting Kai at an angle, taking her skyward. Kai levitates in the air, cackling. Yenal charges John, who jumps and steps off Yenal’s back, propelling himself into the air. Kai flies at him, John catching the scythe shaft, swinging Kai around and launching her away with wind. Lord Transyl flies up, tackling John from behind, him dropping. John: Ugh. So far, not doing good. I need a new plan. Yenal pounces at John, who jumps onto his back again. John transforms into Mummy Dusk, as he opens his bandage body, wrapping around Yenal. His snout is bound by bandages, as is his main body, him losing access to his claws. Yenal drops, as Lord Transyl flies at him. Mummy Dusk limbos under him, his chest bandages opening and grabbing Lord Transyl, wrapping around him. Lord Transyl hits the ground, struggling to get free. Kai/Zs’Skayr: Good luck trapping me in that pathetic net! Mummy Dusk: Don’t worry, Ghostfreak. You get a more appropriate cage. Mummy Dusk transforms into Ultimate Brainstorm, Kai hissing in fear at the sight of him. Ultimate Brainstorm: Good. My appearance triggered a most likely repressed memory about me. Ultimate Brainstorm extends mental energy hands, reaching for Kai. Kai floats up, but is caught, the hands gripping her. She struggles, as Ultimate Brainstorm fires a mental ray, hitting and encasing her head. End Scene Ultimate Brainstorm floats in Kai’s head, with several screens showing events in her life. It shows Kai carrying for an unconscious John from when they met for the first time, then a scene where she first displays her athletic skills to John, tripping him before the battle of the Highbreed. A screen shows Kai fighting Psyphon alongside Eunice, and then her caught in a blizzard with Wes, Manny and Helen. It shows the scene when Intellectuary kills Wes, and when John hugs her, glad that she’s alive. Ultimate Brainstorm: All her memories. She’s had it tough recently. Kai appears, Zs’Skayr’s tentacles digging into her back. Zs’Skayr: Well, we’ve been here before. Ultimate Brainstorm: And it’ll end like before. Kai! Fight him! If you can survive Wes being murdered, you can take this! Kai struggles against Zs’Skayr, Zs’Skayr pulling hard on her. Kai begins to move forward, the tentacles slipping out. Ultimate Brainstorm fires a mental wave, catching Kai and initiating the final tug. Back outside, Kai is thrusted forward, as Zs’Skayr flies back. Ultimate Brainstorm releases a mental wave, as he barrages Zs’Skayr with a mental attack, him howling in pain. Zs’Skayr: What are you doing to me?! Ultimate Brainstorm: Defeating you, once again. Ultimate Brainstorm floats up to Zs’Skayr, as he reverts. He jabs Zs’Skayr with Oathkeeper, it releasing a blast of light, it breaking Zs’Skayr from the inside out. He screams as he’s vaporized. Kai is panting, moaning. Kai: Ugh. I feel like I need to wash my brain out. John: Might be a good plan. Lord Transyl takes to the air, flying out a hole in the ceiling. John: I’ve got to go after him. I’ll be back. Kai: Don’t worry about us. You’ve got your universe saving thing to do. We’ll be fine. We can handle ourselves. John: (Sighs) Fine. Just, be careful. Kai steps forward, kissing John on the cheek. Kai: Go. John smiles and nods, as he transforms into Whampire, jumping and flying after Lord Transyl. Kai goes over and helps Yenal free, crushing the Corruptula. Kai: Don’t worry, buddy. I’ll get you out of here. A stream of electricity hits Kai and Yenal from behind, the two stunned silent. Kai falls over, Yenal still trapped. Vicktor Stein walks forward, its face stoic like a robot. Vicktor Stein’s body opens, as if a robot was morphing. It takes the appearance of John, its face expressionless. Metal John: Target, acquired. Lord Transyl flies over Zs’Castle Zs’Skayr, Whampire gliding behind. Lord Transyl looks out and spots this, as he folds his wings in, going for a nose dive. Whampire dives after him, Oathkeeper in his hand. Whampire throws Oathkeeper, Lord Transyl pulling up to dodge, tackling Whampire. Lord Transyl drags Whampire along the side of the castle, the roofing being scraped off as he is. Whampire releases a sonic blast, shattering the roof, the debris forcing Lord Transyl away. Transyl: You think you can destroy me?! I will drain you dry! And this time, you don’t have any Promethium to save you! Lord Transyl pins Whampire to the roof, baring his fangs at him. Whampire motions his hand, as Oathkeeper materializes, tapping Lord Transyl in the chest. Lord Transyl gasps, his body steaming. Whampire: (Straining) Even with how powerful you are, you still have a heart. I can see it beating. I release you from your earthly bonds, and send you back to Tartarus. Lord Transyl hisses as he burns away, the smoke fading away. Whampire lays there for a moment, reverting afterwards. John: Whew! I fought and defeated gods, but that guy gives me so much trouble. Then again, I didn’t use any of my deadliest aliens. John’s eyes glow with mana, then revert. John: Kai and Yenal have left. Kai is a tough girl. They’ll be fine. John gets up, seeing the space shifting in front of him. John heads towards it, disappearing as he enters the next space. Characters * John Smith * Kai Green * Yenal Flashback Characters * Wes Green * Manny Armstrong * Helen Wheels * Psyphon * Eunice Villains * Zs'Skayr * Lord Transyl * Kuphulu * Crüjo * Metal John Aliens By John * Quilscade * Wolf Bane * Royal NiGHTS * Mummy Dusk * Ultimate Brainstorm * Whampire By Metal * Vicktor Stein Trivia * John's method of interrogation and being against torture, is due to having watched an episode of Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, which talked about US torture tactics and the inefficiency of it before writing this episode. * This episode originally wasn't supposed to debut until Season 9. Its air date changed due to changing for the Second Major Crossover. * Metal John makes his return. * Kai is the second love interest of John's to be captured, following Eirene. This is a part of the Intellectuary's plan. * John still has difficulty defeating Lord Transyl. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Anur Arc Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc